Ressurection of the creed
by Ania the Dragon
Summary: Jasonův život byl docela obyčejný... Tedy tak obyčejný, jak může život asasínského novice být. Návštěva jistého místa v Itálii, která se nakonec protáhne, převrátí jeho život naruby. Kdo by si pomyslel, že vám historie může ožít před očima? Primárně humor, pak až to dobrodružství. Srandu si děláme ze všeho a všech :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all: **I don't own Assassin's creed, Ubisoft does. **

_Dobře, tohle je v prvé řadě hlavně o humoru, a pak až o nějakém příběhu. Srandu si budeme dělat ze všech asasínů, tak se nebojte. Přezdívky máme taktéž pro každého (a ne, ani Altair neutekl...), tak se hned neurážejte, ju? Hlavní hrdina je paradoxně OC, ale shodli jsme se, že na Desmonda bychom to psát nezvládly... Prostě a jednoduše - hlavní hrdina je záminka, jak nacpat všechny asasíny do jednoho času. Tohle je spoluautorské dílo, mým spolupachatelem je elise5cka. Tak si to užijte, díly budou ze začátku možná kratší, původně to bylo psáno na _

**Prolog**

Od začátku nás připravovali na nejhorší, abychom mohli čelit čemukoliv. V cechu se neustále diskutovalo jen o tom co se stane nebo nestane a hlavně se neustále mluvilo o něm, Desmondovi, nyní hrdinovi našeho cechu. Před pěti dny zachránil celý svět, za cenu svého života. Asasíni z celého světa se sjeli na jeho pohřeb. Protože on byl někdo. Někdo na koho nezapomenou. Ne jako já. Mistři o mě říkají, že jsem jako prut proti větru, při větším poryvu se ohnu. Ale já to vydím tak, že se alespoň nezlomím.

V New Orleans je nás, noviců, asi něco kolem pětadvaceti. Někteří k nám přišli z ulice a některé sem přivedli jejich rodiče, většinou také členové bratrstva. Mě sem přinesli už jako batole, podle všeho z děcáku. Mistr říkal cosi o tom, že to bylo kvůli mému otci. Horší už to ale bylo s otázkou Kdo je můj otec? To mi nikdo neřekl a pravděpodobně už neřekne. Nevím, jestli si teď neříkají, že to byla chyba. Co si budu namlouvat, nejsilnější jedinec tady zrovna nejsem. Oproti ostatním klukům sem poněkud...menší. Okolo 170 cm, což oproti mým téměř dvoumetrovým vrstevníkům docela komický. Já mám ale jednu věc, co oni nikdy mít nebudou, mozek.

Ne, že by to byli úplní idioti. To by tady moc dlouho nevydrželi, ale vzhledem k tomu, že mi ze života dělají takové menší osobní peklo, o nich moc valné mínění teda nemám. Zkrátka jsem vyvrhel společnosti, to zní dramaticky že?

Jednu věc jim ale upřít nemůžu a to je jakási bratrská ochrana. Pro ně je v pořádku, když mi můžou pořádně promasírovat obličej oni, ale když si na mě ve dvanácti vyšlápla skupinka pouličních grázlů, dali jim "bráchové" co pro to. A kdo já vlastně jsem? Před mesícem mi bylo patnáct. Mé jméno je Jason Grey. To příjmení je to jediné, co mi po rodičích zbylo, což není tak úplně na škodu, alespoň nemám potíže se stěhováním. Přede dvěma dny jsme odjeli na pohřeb Desmonda Millese do Toskánska, do rodinné vili Ezia Auditoreho, slavného asasína a jeho předka. Měl jsem jenom v klidu truchlit, ale to jsem ještě nevěděl, že tenhle výlet mi změní celý život.

**Kapitola 1 - Vzpomínka první: Monteriggioni**

Monteriggioni bylo jako jedno velké, veliké bludiště. Dokázal jsem se tu ztratit hned po pěti minutách pobytu, a následující dny se to nijak nezlepšilo. Většina budov byla ve velmi pochybném stavu, neřkuli rozpadlém. Na ruinách domů se sice dal parádně cvičit parkour, tady pokud jste se nebáli, že se s vámi každou chvíli zřítí, ale orientace nic moc. Alespoň pro mne. Byli jsme ubytovaní v těch domech, které se zdáli nejpevnější, mistři pak v samotné vile.

Ta vila mě neuvěřitelně fascinovala. I po všech těch letech vypadala majestátně, jako by neztratila nic ze svého dřívějšího lesku a slávy. Právě tam se měl pohřeb konat, ve vile Auditore, svého času asasínské základně a domova jednoho z legendárních asasínských velmistrů, Ezia. Je jen příhodné, aby jeho potomek, Desmond Miles, také spočinul na tomto místě. Desmond byl, vzato kolem a kolem, velmi zajímavou figurkou v boji Templářů a Asasínů. Narodil se jako asasín, ale utekl jen proto, aby ho následně chytili Templáři, šoupli ho do laboratoře a zkoumali. Zase jim utekl, vrátil se k asasínům a nakonec se stal hrdinou a zachránil svět.

Usmál jsem se. Běhání mi jde ze všeho nejlíp, nakže nakonec mám s tímto netradičním hrdinou něco společného. Podlédl jsem vzhůru, na nebe. Do setmění ještě zbývalo pár hodin. Umět určit čas podle postavení slunce je užitečná schopnost, dokonce i v dnešní, supermoderní době. Vydal jsem se směrem, kde stál místní kostel. Jedna z těch budov, které přežili víceméně bez větších úhon. Bývalá zvonice byla pořád dost pevná, a byl z ní překrásný výhled na město i okolí. Jsem poměrně mrštný, takže mi netrvalo zas tak dlouho vylézt až na vrchol. Dokázal jsem trávit hodiny a hodiny tím, že jsem jen tak seděl někde ve výšce a díval se. Výšky mě vždycky lákaly, a z nějakého důvodu jsem se takle cítil dobře. Tak nějak svobodně a mírumilovně...

-/\\-

Seděl jsem na té zvonici opravdu dlouho, protože když jsem slézal, začalo se šeřit. Byl akorát tak čas dobelhat se ,,domů" a přitom se o nic nepřerazit. V téhle oblasti se totiž povalovalo spoustu suti, kterou byla sranda přelézat pouze za světla. Noční osvětlení se zde nevedlo. Naštěstí dnes byla jasná noc a měsíc svítil, takže jsem se do svého ,,domu" dostal v celku a poměrně rychle. Přesto, když jsem procházel úzkými uličkami, zdálo se mi, že jsem uviděl, jak se něco mihlo na střechách. Stín v měsíčním světle. Bílý. Nu, připsal jsem to únavě a své bujné fantasii. Musel jsem se ještě naučit, že i nemožné může být pravda...Tu noc jsem spal neklidně, trápily mne zlé sny. I když jsem nedokázal říct, o čem byly, měl jsem z nich husí kůži. Byly pouhou předzvěstí toho, co teprve mělo přijít...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Jistě, jistě._ **I don't own Assassin's creed, Ubisof does!**

_Každopádně, dneska se konečně posuneme dál, a od příštího dílu začne ta pravá sranda! Tenhle díl je nicméně trochu kratší..._

* * *

_**Nic není pravda...**_

V hlavě mi zněla slova stále dokola jako ztracená ozvěna. Byla hlavním krédem mého...našeho, cechu. Bůh ví, proč mě rozum nutil je neustále opakovat jako prosebnou modlitbu.

_**...všechno je dovoleno.**_

Znal jsem ta slova. Každý od nás je znal, tak proč mám tu potřebu nad nimi neustále dumat. Ta nutkavá potřeba zjistit, jestli se mi nesnaží něco říct, byla už nesnesitelná. Když to řekl Vladimovi, mému prakticky jedinému "skutečnému" příteli. Byl to podivím. Jeho rodina žije na Ukrajině a z toho co mi říkal, se účastní krvavých protestů. Poté co se dozvěděl o mém problému, zeptal se, co je to za matroš, kde jsem ho sehnal a jestli mu nedám taky. Není nad kamarády, kteří vás vždycky podpoří, že?

Podle toho co říkal velmistr, usadíme se v Monteriggioni na delší dobu. Podle některých učňů, tu prý zůstaneme napořád. Nevěděl jsem přesně, jestli je to právo to, co chci, nebo ne. Ale stále je to lepší než zkorumpované Spojené státy. Tady alespoň vaří z pravého jídla.

I když bylo po pohřbu už nějakou dobu, mistři nám stále dávali víceméně volný program. Neustále se zavírali ve vile a horlivě diskutovali na téma jablka, ochrana, využití, zneužití, pauza na oběd, zničení, káva, uschování. V tomhle pořadí.

Dneska pršelo. Vzduch byl vlhký a chladný a já toho hodlal po dnech úmorného horka využít a uvolněně jsem se procházel po uličkách a sem tam se zvědavě podíval do oken.

Zaposlouchal jsem se do zvuku padající vody a mých tenisek, dopadajících na mokrý povrch, když jsem uslyšel škodolibý posměch za mými zády. Stál tam Ronin, jeden z učňů. Byl o tři roky starší než já, krátce před obřadem přijetí, za pár měsíců z něj měl být plnohodnotný asasín. A navíc je to má osobní noční můra.

"Na procházce, Jasone?"

Postavil jsem se do obranné pozice a přivřel oči, "Možná. Potřebuješ něco?"

"Ohohó, tak chlapeček si bude vyskakovat?" chrchlavě se zasmál a spolu s jeho třemi věrnými patolízaly se rozešli směrem ke mně.

"Možná bych ti měl pořádně zmalovat ciferník, co říkáš? Aby si se naučil, jak se má správně projevovat úcta výše postavenému."

Pohrdavě jsem se zasmál, "A právě z proto nevidím důvod, proč bych tě měl vůbec zdravit."

Oči se mu zúžily do zuřivé linky, "Tak za tohle ti vytřu prdel šrapnelem, bastarde!"

* * *

Odplazil jsem se k nejbližší lavičce a ztěžka oddechoval. Ronin si na mně máknul, to je pravda. Rozbitý nos, podlité levé oko, natržený ret, rána na hlavě a hromada v oblasti zad a břicha, když do mě kopali. Cítil jsem alespoň mírný pocit zadostiučinění, že mě se ten nos spraví, ale on ho bude mít křivý už nadosmrti, jako důkaz toho, že evoluce občas udělá nějakou tu botu.

Lavička byla schovaná pod okrajem střechy, takže na mě alespoň nepršelo, ale byla mi zima a stupňovalo se to. A byl jsem v obavách, že v tomhle stavu daleko nedojdu, takže tu nejspíš i přenocuju, pokud mě někdo nenajde.

Najednou se mi ale objevila ta slova. _Nic není pravda, vše je dovoleno._ Koutkem oka jsem postřehl postavu oděnou v bílém, jak se usadila na lavičku vedle mě.

**"Máš kuráž,"** jeho hlas zněl jako z obrovské dálky, **"ale ani ta někdy nestačí k tomu, aby tě uchránila před osudem bolestného utrpení, než ty modřiny zmizí."**

Kývl na mě, hlavu měl schovanou pod kapucí.

**"Musíš se naučit odhadnout hranici svých možností. Když nemůžeš nepřítele porazit silou, přelsti ho."**

Ten stejnokroj. Takový nosili asasíni v dobách jejich největší slávy. V dobách křížových výprav Richarda Lvího srdce. V dobách největšího velmistra řádu všech dob. Že by karneval dorazil i sem?

"Kdo jste?"

**"Tvůj nový mistr, řekl bych. Ale můžeš mi říkat Altaire, pokud na to máš odvahu."**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **I don't own Assassin's creed, Ubisoft does!**

Kapitola 3

Dobrých několik minut jsem se na nic nezmohl, jen jsem na něj zíral a snažil se pochopit, co vlastně vidím. Bezúspěšně. Vážně řekl, že se jmenuje Altair? Jakože, ten Altair? Ibn La Ahad, legendární velmistr našeho cechu? Na druhou stranu, neměl by být tak trochu...mrtvý? Páč vypadá docela živě, na svůj věk.

**,,... ****Hodláš na mě ještě dlouho zírat, nováčku?" **přerušil mě z úvah mistr asasín.

,,Promiňte...Jen, jak jste to myslel, když jste řekl, že jste můj nový mistr?"

Pohlédl jsem mu do očí. Všiml jsem si, že jsou zlaté. Zvláštní.

**,,Přesně tak, jak jsem to řekl. Máš kuráž. To se mi líbí. A potenciál, i když ho všichni zadupávají do země. Navíc se, na rozdíl od některých, co si říkají asasíni, můžeš pochlubit mimořádnou inteligencí a bystrou myslí. To je podstatné."**

Moje reakce byla, velmi překvapivě, ještě intenzivnější zírání.

,,Myslím, že jste se spletl. Já nejsem dobrý k ničemu..." sklopil jsem oči.

Altair si povzdechl:**,,Sebevědomí tedy moc nemáš. Což je ale lepší, než alternativa." **

Chvíli bylo ticho, jen vítr mi profukoval skrz oblečení. Skrz mraky prosvitl měsíc a mistr asasín se pomalu zvedl.

**,,Budu muset jít, nováčku, můj čas tady je omezen. Uvidíme se, hm... zítra." **

Podíval jsem se na něj, vysokou postavu v bílém, se zlatýma očima zářícíma zpod kápě. Na legendu, skutečnou a stojící přímo přede mnou. Život má vážně smysl pro humor.

,,Stále mi není jasné, proč..." nedokázal jsem tu myšlenku dokončit, ale ani jsem nemusel.

Altair mi naposledy pohlédl přímo do očí:,

„**Protože jsi výjimečný, i když si to zatím neuvědomuješ. A hlavě, jsi z mé krve, ale to ze mě tvýho pradědečka nedělá, jasné?" **

Přísahal bych, že se usmál. Pak se prostě rozplynul, jako by tam nikdy nestál...Ve větru jsem ještě zaslechl jako ozvěnu našeho rozhovoru své jméno, řečené tím zvláštním, arabským přízvukem :,**,Jasone..."**

Až potom mi teprve došlo, co vlastně řekl. Jeho...krve? Co tím myslel..? Sykl jsem bolestí, protože se mi znovu naplno připomněla ona neslavná potyčka z dřívějška. Bolelo mě snad všechno, co mohlo, navíc se přidala i únava...Asi tu vážně přenocuju. Skvěle.

Nějak si neuvědomuji, jak, ale najednou tam stála nějaká stará paní, a s úsměvem mi nabízela nocleh a kakao. Netušil jsem, že tu někdo žije. A můžou vůbec asaíni kakao? Po chvíli, kterou si uvědomuji dost mlhavě, jsem se ocitl v malém domečku s krbem, který krásně hřál a s velkým hrnkem kakaa v ruce. Paní se na mě mile usmívala, a vyptávala se, co jsem dělal tak pozdě venku. Byla milá, a připomněla mi babičku, tak jsem ji všechno řekl. Jen přívětivě pokývala hlavou a pomohla mi ošetřit rány. Potom mě uložila do postele, což jsem přijal s velkým vděkem. Během chvíle jsem spal jako poleno.

* * *

Tu noc jsem měl divný sen. Jasně, často mívám divné sny, ale tenhle byl opravdu zvláštní. Zdálo se mi, že jsem nějaký pták...dravec...orel...?

Každopádně jsem letěl a bylo mi naprosto skvěle. Ten pocit, když je vznášíte ve větru, a jste naprosto volní je nepopsatelný. Krajinu pod sebou jsem vnímal poměrně matně, až na několik málo míst...Občas se mi zdálo, že slyším nějaký hlas, šeptající ve větru. Letěl jsem nad Monteroggioni, nad Florencií, Benátkami a Římem. _,,Requiescat in pace,"_ dolehlo k mým uším. Italsky moc neumím, a navíc jsem to ani moc nevnímal...

Dalším místem, které si pamatuji, je zvláštní pevnost v horách. Mohl to být...Masyaf? Legendární asasínská pevnost? Nevím. _,,Safety and peace,"_ uslyšel jsem ve větru.

Také si vybavuji les...A zpěv jazykem, který zněl krásně, bohužel jsem nedokázal rozpoznat jediné slovo...Ještě něco bylo na tomhle snu důležitého. Po dlouhé době jsem se necítil sám. Nevím proč, ale nějak jsem věděl, že konečně někam patřím. A jako bych cítil něčí přítomnost, jak mě provází a hlídá po celý můj let...

Když jsem se ráno probral, chvíli mi trvalo, než mi došlo, kde to jsem. Se zívnutím se mi podařilo zvednout své rozlámané tělo z postele. Svaly zaprotestovaly, a já sykl bolestí. Nu, bitka s Roninem byla rozhodně skutečná. U čeho jsem si skutečností už tak jistý nebyl, to byl rozhovor s Altairem. Vážně se stal? Nebo to byl výplod mojí mysli, omámené ztrátou krve? Ať tak či onak, dnešek bude ještě zajímavý.

* * *

V paprscích vycházejícího slunce se Altair, sedící na střeše vily, otočil ke svým třem společníkům a s úsměvem prohlásil:**,,Show právě začala."**


End file.
